


Spring Tide

by Piinutbutter



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Cannibalism, F/F, Horror, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: They say mermaid flesh is the best cure for a woman's woes.
Relationships: Fiona Belli/Daniella
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Spring Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



The creature was beautiful.

It writhed in the net Daniella had cast, twisting and turning and accomplishing nothing aside from entangling itself further.

“Calm down,” Daniella told it in a soothing voice. She needed to get a better look at it. She couldn’t do that if it wouldn’t stay still.

The creature seemed to understand her, or at least take notice of her voice. It slowed its frantic struggling and stared up at her with wide eyes.

Oh, it was magnificent.

Eyes as blue as the sea that had borne it. Hair, the color of pearls, strewn down its slender shoulders. A tail patterned with twisting arrays of scales in all the shades of sand. A body - Daniella noted with her lips creaking slowly into a smile - that was evidently and gloriously female.

It - she - would do. She would do quite well.

“I will take good care of you,” Daniella promised, reaching out to caress the mermaid’s cheek. It was cold and slimy to the touch.

The mermaid flinched away. She opened her mouth. Gills flared open on her shapely neck, but no sound came out.

“Your kind isn’t built to speak on land, my dear,” Daniella explained. “Rest easy. I’ll have accommodations for you.”

The mermaid shook her head and went back to thrashing uselessly. Daniella sighed and stood. Where had she put the tranquilizers, again?

* * *

The tank was not a vast ocean. The mermaid contorted herself in the small space, bracing webbed fingers against the glass. Trying to push herself out. Cute.

Daniella laid her hand on the other side of the glass, mirroring the splay of her fingers. “You were given to me for a reason,” she said, fond. “You have no idea how much you can do for me. I will take good care of you.”

The mermaid didn’t seem to believe her any more the second time she said it. Daniella wasn’t entirely sure the creature understood her; when she finally managed to speak upon being submerged in water, the sounds that came out of her mouth were in the lilting language of siren song. Fortunately, it didn’t matter what the mermaid had to say.

Daniella’s master allowed her free reign in her given region of their seaside estate. She was welcome to conduct any experiments she wished so long as she kept up her maid duties in the meantime. The thing in the tank was more than a mere experiment to pass the time, though. It was Daniella’s salvation.

Daniella pored over the books spread on her desk. The details of each individual recipe were different, but all seemed to agree: Mermaid flesh worked wonders for infertility.

Diagrams and lists filled the scant table space as Daniella synthesized the various alchemical equations and worked out a process of her own. She would have to be careful when removing the scales; breaking them would release the life energy within. The flesh would have to be cooked just so; its feminine properties wouldn’t hold up to a harsh sear.

She glanced over to the mermaid. Her tail was flicking back and forth, anxious in her new little home. Daniella wondered if the anxiety would damage the effectiveness of the ingredients. The female reproductive system was a delicate thing, and stress could all too easily affect it adversely.

She procured a larger tank by nightfall the next day.

* * *

The harvesting process was trickier than Daniella had expected.

For as fragile as she looked, the mermaid was strong. She clung to Daniella’s arms as Daniella reached into her tank, throwing Daniella off balance and preventing her from getting the leverage to even grab hold of a scale. Daniella tried patience. She calmly told the mermaid to let go and make this easier on herself. The mermaid didn’t listen. She only shook her head and tightened her grip. There were tiny suckers on the mermaid’s hands, near invisible to the naked eye, that tore Daniella’s skin and left angry red marks when Daniella hauled the mermaid out of her tank and threw her on the laboratory floor.

“I was trying to be gentle,” Daniella said, straddling the mermaid’s slim waist and pinning her to the tiles. She paid no heed to the salty water soaking her clothes. “If you prefer to be a stuck-up princess, that is your decision.”

Out of the water, the mermaid had lost her advantage. She still attempted to fight, but it was a simple matter for Daniella to wear her out. She looked much prettier just laying beneath Daniella, her fair hair fanning across the dark stone tiles.

Daniella pressed her palms against the mermaid’s jaw. Then she dragged them down, feeling the tickle of her gills, the soft contour of her breasts, and the delicate little swell of her stomach, where _life_ and _woman_ were cradled within.

“Princess.” Daniella savored the word. “That’s a good name for you. Don’t you think?”

Gills rendered useless in the frigid air, the mermaid couldn’t make a sound when Daniella wedged a carving knife under a scale at her hip.

* * *

“Look, Princess. You helped make this.”

The mermaid turned her head and shut her eyes. Childish. Daniella had sewn her up just fine. The stitches on her stomach would be sore for a while, but it wasn’t as if Daniella had killed her. She was a merciful mistress.

Daniella couldn’t taste her own cooking, of course, but she’d been incredibly careful with the preparation of this dish. The pan had never left her sight once it was on the heat.

Perhaps it was her imagination, but Daniella could swear her tongue responded to the flesh grinding between her teeth. She grinned around the gristle. She’d made the right decision.

Overcome with affection for her pretty little miracle, Daniella reached into the tank. The mermaid cringed, but Daniella only grabbed her shoulders and dragged her up into a kiss. Maybe Princess could still taste her own flesh on Daniella’s tongue. The idea sent a hot thrill through Daniella’s cold, bloodless body.

The mermaid’s neck was still submerged. Her gills fluttered, and a sweet little hiccuping sound came from her mouth. It sounded like a sob.

“Shhh, Princess,” Daniella purred, pressing her own nose against the mermaid’s broad, flat one. “My perfect, precious Princess.”


End file.
